Her Blush
by daisymexicana
Summary: Edward comes upon a cottage in London and smells something too tempting to pass up.


**Her Blush**

**Bella's POV**

Today is December 22, 2009. And it is a cold winter day in London, England. I live in a cottage outside of London. It sits apart from all the people. It is a very comfortable cottage, to bad it does not have a heating system. I am a seventeen year old girl whose parents have passed away. My name is Bella. I am in my bedroom reading a vampire book while it is dark outside. I shiver at the freezing temperature in my cottage. Outside it is as cold as an ice cube. I was freezing in my bedroom. I am in my bed ready to go to sleep. I am stupid for wearing a thin thigh length baby doll. What can I say I like to wear things that make me feel sexy. It is late in the night and I hear something outside my bedroom window. At first I choose to ignore the noise, thinking it is probably the wind blowing. I hear the noise again, but this time it sounds like somebody is moving outside. I lie to myself and say, "It is nothing, it is just the wind blowing." I choose to ignore it again and try to go to sleep. Eventually I fall asleep, but all of a sudden I feel a presence in my bedroom. I say to myself, "It is nothing. It is just my imagination." I let a breath out. "This is what I get for reading vampire books late at night." With those last words I begin to feel myself fall into a semiconscious state of sleep.

**Edward's POV**

It is a cold winter day in London, England, but I hardly feel the freezing temperature. The only reason I know it is freezing is because the people around me are shivering and wearing all the clothes they can get on to get warm. I could lie to you and tell you I am seventeen years old, but my real age is not even close to that number. I am really 108 years old. I was born in 1901, but I was turned into what I am now in 1918. I am a vampire. I was turned into a vampire on a hot summer night in 1918. I was in my bedroom sleeping when all of a sudden I felt an excruciating pain on my neck. When I opened my eyes I saw a dark figure hovering over my body. The dark figure came closer to me and made a cut on his forearm. The dark figure brought his forearm to my mouth and I greedily sucked and drank from it. I could not get enough of what he was giving me. The dark figure suddenly jerked his arm away from me. I whimpered at the loss of the delicious liquid. I could not make out the dark figure. The pain I felt in my neck came back and made my body writhe and convulse in pain. The dark figure came near me again and picked me up off of my bed and jumped out my bedroom window. I was not able to see where this person or thing was taking me. I was scared, but I eventually lost consciousness. I woke up in a place I did not recognize. I felt hungry, but not for food. I did not know what I felt hungry for. I saw a letter next to me. I opened it and the only thing written on the paper was the word **Vampire**.

I do not hate what I am, but over the years of my existence I have come to be content with what I have been turned into. And as I stand outside this beautiful woman's cottage window, I feel myself being bewitched by this woman's sleeping form. I see her delicate form twisting and turning on her bed. Her long chocolate strands fanned around her angel like face. I just want to go in there and lay by her side and sleep next to her. But I know that will never be. Maybe if I just go inside and stand next to her beautiful sleeping form it will be enough to satiate both my thirst and longing for her. I decide to go with that idea and go inside her bedroom and stand next to her bed. I stand there watching her sleep. I watch as her chest rises and falls as she breathes in and out. I feel myself losing some of the control I have gained over the many years of my existence. I feel like I am about to lose control over my mind and body and submit to my deepest and darkest desires. I start to feel my fangs elongate. And as I begin to feel myself leaning over her curvaceous figure I feel my last bit of control leaving my body. I am so close to her figure that I am able to feel her body's warmth leave her and enter my cold and immortal body. I see her flesh break out into goose bumps from my icy cold breath.

**Bella's POV**

I feel a cold chill going through my body. I sense a presence looming over my body. I can feel this presence getting closer to me. I can no longer stand not knowing who is watching over my body. I wake up startled from my semiconscious state of sleep to an extremely tall man hovering over my body. I scream, but the man immediately goes to cover my mouth to stop my screaming. He covers my mouth gently and I shiver from the coldness of his skin. I panic, but stay still afraid he will do something to me. I can see he is not human. Even though it is very dark, I can see he has pale skin and sharp teeth. I come to a realization, he is a **Vampire**. I must be dreaming vampires do not exist. Wake up Bella you're dreaming, but how he looks so real. I stare at his face and I can see he is startled too. The only word I can use to describe him is beautiful. He has bronze like hair and emerald green eyes that glow in the dark. I begin to relax against his hand. When he sees me relax he begins to slowly and delicately move his hand off of my mouth and move his body away from me. I say, "Who are you?" He does not answer me. Instead he turns away from me and starts to move away from my bed. I do not know what came over me but I decide to say, "Wait do not leave, I only want to know who you are. What is your name?" He turns around and faces me.

"Edward." is his only response. I can see in his face that he wants to stay here and not leave, but something in him is making him leave. I don't want him to leave. I feel some strange emotion I have never felt before. I feel like I want him to touch me. To touch me everywhere. I want and need him to stay here with me. I can not and will not let him leave.

I sit up straight on my bed and say, "You do not have to leave if you do not want too."

**Edward's POV**

When she said that I could stay if I wanted too, I felt if I had heart it would jump out of my body. I want to be near her. I want to touch her. I have never felt this kind of feeling in all of my life. I want to touch her in places I have never imagined of touching any woman, human or vampire. I want to touch her round breasts. And suck on her deliciously pale neck. Oh and her lips! Her lips are bright red and delectable. I just want to bite and suck on her lips for hours and hours, even forever. I do not take a step more away from her. I start walking back towards her. I cannot stand not being close to her. It feels like I am not able to breathe when I am away from her.

**Bella's POV**

What is wrong with me. How can I just invite some strange creature to stay. Wait how do I know it is not some person with fake fangs on. Just ask him duh. "Are you human?"

I answer her question with only one word, "No." She seems almost relieved to know that I am not human.

"Then what are you?" I ask him in almost a whisper.

Again I answer her with one word, "**Vampire**." I can see on her face that she is not surprised to know that I am a vampire. I feel relieved that she is not scared of me. I would never want to scare her. I ask her in the most gentlest voice I can summon, "What is your name?" I can see hearing my voice affects her. She looks at me dazed with her big doe eyed eyes. I wonder what else I can do that can affect her.

When he asked me what is my name I looked at him dazed. He sounded like an angel. His voice was so soft and gentle like a rose petal. I said, "My name is Bella." I could not bring myself to say anything, it was if I had a frog stuck in my throat.

I stand next to her bed not yet sitting on it and say, "Hmm such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." I pause to see her reaction. I see her cheeks turn red like a rose as she blushes. I can smell her blood rush to her cheeks as she blushes. I have to control myself to not just sink my fangs into her succulent neck and kill her right then and now. She is just too desirable in every way. I move to sit on her bed. I sit right in front of her, my knees touching her knees. I reach my hand out and take a hold of her small and delicate hand. I hold it in my cold and hard hand. I see her shiver from my ice cold flesh. I wish I could touch her without her getting cold. I see she is not afraid of me and ask her, "Why are you not afraid of me?"

"Because I can see you do not want to hurt me." I say very quietly. My hand still in his. I do not make a move to try to take my hand away. I am currently being dazzled by his physical beauty. I just cannot look away from his face. It is so perfect.

"How can you possibly see that I do not want to hurt you? I could just be tricking you into believing I do no want to hurt you to just get close enough and kill you."

"But you will not. You cannot bring yourself to hurt me. I can see it in your eyes." I say in a strong voice. "I feel safe with you. I feel I can trust you."

"Do not trust me. At any moment I could lose control and hurt you or even kill you." I try not to scare her, but she has to know that I can lose control at any second.

"But you will not hurt me! You cannot hurt me!" I say with so much conviction I even surprise myself. I see Edward's face change from pleading to almost hurt.

"How can you say that! You do not know that!" By now I was yelling at her. I could see that I was scaring her and that is the last thing I wanted to do. "I am sorry I yelled I did not mean to." I say apologetically.

"It's okay. Why don't we talk about something else?" I say calmly.

"Okay, um what do you want to know?" I say in the softest voice I could summon.

"What were you doing here?" I say in a sweet voice. He stays silent. "You can tell me. I will not get scared okay."

"It is just that I have fallen in love with you. I just could not keep away from you. I just had to get close to you and satiate this hunger I have for you. I thought that if I could get close to you and see you sleep and keep at a distance that that would satiate this hunger I have for you. But I just could not get close enough to you to satiate this hunger and longing for you I have." I try to say all of that as calmly as I could.

During his little speech I was holding my breath and had my bottom lip between my teeth. When he said he longed for me I blushed furiously. I probably looked like a tomato.

When she blushed that was the last straw. My last little bit of self control broke. "When you blush I just have to be close to you and touch every place I can reach and see the blush on you." As I say that I lean my face very close to hers. My face is so close to her my lips are almost touching her left cheek. I can see in her face that she wants me to get closer. And so I do. I kiss her blush stained cheeks very softly so as not to scare her. I keep kissing her cheek and I start to go lower toward her neck. I nip at her neck very softly. Then I suck on her neck to bring her blood closer to the surface of her flesh.

I feel my body react to his kisses. I feel myself getting dizzy. I can hardly hold my body up. I just want to lay down. He kisses down to my neck and I feel like I can no longer hold myself up. I start to lay down bringing Edward with me. Being careful not to interrupt his kisses.

We are now laying down on her bed. I bite her neck lightly and start to feel my fangs starting to elongate.

I felt his fangs against my neck and got this feeling of excitement I have never felt before.

I wanted to bite her neck. I wanted to sink my fangs into her neck and drink her blood. I wanted to taste her delicious blood on my tongue and going down my throat. I have to satiate this thirst. And I did just that. I sank my fangs into her delectable neck and sucked on her neck. I drank from her neck. Her blood was unlike any other blood I have drank. I could not get enough. I lifted her body off of her bed and pinned her up against one of her bedroom walls. I pinned her roughly against the wall and kept drinking her blood greedily. I felt her body go limp against me. I could not hear her pulse any more, but I was not really paying too much attention to her pulse or heartbeat. I dropped her on the floor and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. I left her dead on her bedroom floor, I think. And left her bedroom the same way I came in through the window.

When he sank his fangs into my neck I felt extreme pain and screamed. But I do not think he heard me. I could feel myself losing consciousness. Until finally I just closed my eyes.

As I leave through her window my only thoughts are what a poor naïve girl. And a vampires best weapon is and always will be seduction.


End file.
